This invention relates to truck boxes, and, more particularly, to an improved operating rod for the paddle latches of the truck box which open and close the box lid.
One of the most popular accessories for trucks and recreational vehicles is a truck box used to store and secure a variety of tools and other items. There are a number of different types of truck boxes, including cross-over boxes, sidemount boxes, chest boxes, topmount boxes, RV boxes and others. Each truck box is typically formed of aluminum treadplate, and comprises a front wall, a back wall, a bottom wall and opposed end walls which are interconnected by welding to form a hollow interior. The truck box interior is closed by a top wall or lid pivotal on a hinge between an open position and a closed position, usually with the assistance of gas springs.
In order to lock the lid and secure the contents of the truck box, most aluminum truck boxes include a pair of paddle latches mounted at opposite ends of the front wall in position to releasably engage a corresponding pair of striker bars carried by the lid. Each paddle latch has a latch element which is pivotal between a closed position in which it engages one of the striker bars of the lid, and an open position wherein the striker bar is released to permit the lid to be opened. The latch elements of the paddle latches must be moved to the open and closed positions simultaneously, and this is achieved in most truck box designs by an operating rod extending along the front wall within the interior of the box between the two paddle latches. The operating rod is connected at its opposite ends to respective paddle latches, so that side-to-side movement of the operating rod in one direction causes the latch elements of the paddle latches to pivot to the open position whereas movement of the operating rod in the opposite direction pivots the latch elements to the closed position.
There are a number of deficiencies with current designs of operating rods of the type described above. In most instances, the operating rod extends linearly between the paddle latches in an exposed location within the truck box interior along its front wall. This not only detracts visually from the overall appearance of the box, but in such exposed position the operating rod can be bent or disconnected from the paddle latches when tools or other items are loaded into or unloaded from the box interior. Additionally, the operating rod reduces the usable space within the interior of the truck box. Moreover, in most truck box designs, the operating rod is supported only at its ends where it is connected to the paddle latches. As a result, the center section of the operating rod can strike the front wall of the box as the vehicle to which the box is mounted is being driven, creating noise which is unacceptable to the vehicle operator.
It is therefore among the objectives of this invention to provide a truck box having an improved operating rod which is positioned to substantially avoid contact with items loaded into and unloaded from the box interior, which increases storage capacity within the truck box, and which is carried on the front wall of the box without making noise as the vehicle is operated.
These objectives are accomplished in a truck box comprising a front wall carrying a pair of spaced paddle latches and being formed with a channel extending at least between the paddle latches, a back wall, a bottom wall, opposed end walls and a top lid pivotally mounted to the back wall, all of which are interconnected to define a hollow interior. The operating rod has a first end section connected to one paddle latch, a second end section connected to the other paddle latch, and, an offset center section which is mounted by at least one rod guide within the channel formed in the front wall. The channel substantially encloses the center section of the operating rod to protect it from contact with items loaded into and unloaded from the box interior, and the rod guide(s) support the center section to prevent vibration or other contact with the front wall during operation of the vehicle within which the truck box is mounted.
One aspect of this invention is predicated upon the concept of constructing an operating rod which is substantially hidden from view and protected within the interior of the box, except at its ends which connect to the paddle latches. The center section is angularly offset from the opposed end sections of the operating rod and enclosed within the channel formed along the front wall of the box. The first end section of the operating rod has a linear portion, substantially parallel but offset from the center section, which is received within a mounting block associated with the latch element of one of the paddle latches and secured in place thereto by a set screw. The second end section of the operating rod is mounted by a spring clip to the latch element of the other paddle latch. In response to pivotal movement of one of the latch elements upon opening or closing of the top lid, the operating rod is moved in a side-to-side direction to simultaneously pivot the other latch element in the same direction.
In the presently preferred embodiment, the center section of the operating rod is mounted within the channel in the front wall of the box by one or more rod guides. Each rod guide has a central throughbore which slidably receives the operating rod, and a guide body which is press fit or otherwise secured within the channel in the front wall. These rod guides not only maintain the operating rod in position within the channel, but prevent contact between the operating rod and the front wall of the box during operation of the vehicle within which the box is mounted so as to reduce noise.